wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
WoWWiki:Песочница/7
Разворот Cover Story: Warcraft – The adventure continues After bringing us the best real-time strategy game ever, and one of the best hack'n'slash RPGs of all time, Blizzard returns with its most ambitious project yet – a lavish graphic adventure set WarCraft universe. PC Gamer has bagged the world-exclusive first look at this awesome game in development, and you’ll find six pages of never-before seen pictures and info on one of 1997’s most eagerly awaited games. See page 62… Вступление Cover Story: Warcraft – The adventure continues The latest addition to the WarCraft saga takes the epic struggle of orcs and humans to an adventurous new plateau – but does Blizzard have what it takes to make an adventure game about orcs? – By Todd Vaughn Since the earliest days of computer gaming, there have been few genres as alluring or enduring as graphic adventure. Just mention the names of classic like Infocom’s Zork, LucasArts’ The Secret of Monkey Island, or Sierra’s King’s Quest series to a veteran gamer, and you may just see them gaze off into the distance as they reminisce about their favorite adventures, caught up in nostalgia for the days when undiscovered worlds, inventive puzzles, and sharp wit were just a few keystrokes or mouse-clicks away. While adventure games have always been some of the richest sources of interactive entertainment, giving many of today’s top developers their start, traditional adventures seem to have gone by the wayside in recent years, with few publishers willing to undertake the time-intensive task of creating a compelling story and interesting characters. But now that the Diablo and WarCraft creators at Blizzard Entertainment have thrown their weighty hats into the adventure-game ring, we may soon see a reversal of the genre’s fortune. We went straight to thesource for the latest on this unexpected move and uncovered Blizzard’s master plan for the future of WarCraft. quest for artistic perfection is evident in the lush artwork and backdrops used in the game. The Sane Choice As we made our way to Blizzard Entertainment’s offices, there was little doubt in anyone’s mind that the company that brought us two of the most acclaimed real-time strategy games has been at the top of its form lately. Even after a series of delays that led to doubts about Diablo and battle.net, Blizzard stuck to its guns, releasing the game only when it was truly finished, and was met with success and widespread praise for an exciting product supported by well-conceived, free multi-player service. Still, when we first got word of Blizzard’s newest project, WarCraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans, we wondered if the company had gone quite mad – or at least mistakenly replaced the Roman numeral III with “Adventure.” The next WarCraft game wouldn’t be WarCraft III? We were stunned. So you can imagine our pleasant surprise when , upon arrival, we found that the folks at Blizzard are not only sane, they may actually be developing a the cure for the adventure genre’s current doldrums with a dramatic, humorous, and entirely new journey to the familiar land of Azeroth. dramatic opening sequence sets the stage for WarCraft Adventure, as lost Clans struggle in captivity on Azeroth. As we were introduced to the story, characters, and influences that drive the adventure game, it became clear that the idea behind WarCraft Adventures isn’t so far-fetched. Throughout the WarCraft family of strategy games and expansion packs, there’s always been a vast and diverse world of fantasy, intrigue, and betrayal simmering beneath the constant battles and resources management. WarCraft Adventures merely brings those background elements to the fore; once freed from confines of scrolling mission texts and victory cut-scenes, the rich story line of the WarCraft universe proves to be more than sufficient basis for an exciting adventure. While the move to adventure gaming might seem strange to fans hungry for another WarCraft real-time strategy game, Blizzard Executive Producer Bill Roper explains that the drive for new products comes from within the company’s own tight-knit core of gamers, not from external pressures. And as Blizzard proved with Diablo, those gamers are capable of making waves in genre that other publishers might ignore. “Right now there’s a lot of talk within the company about feeding our demons,” Roper says. “We don’t want to just make real-time strategy games or be known as real-time strategy company. We’re all electric gamers, and we want to constantly develop the games that really tap into who we are.” the animated adventure takes shape, richly detailed characters from WarCraft universe are brought to life. preliminary sketch shows Thrall disguising himself as a dwarf as he attempts to infiltrate an aviary. “If you looked at roleplaying games a year ago, they were stagnant,” he says. “There weren’t many publishers doing them, and the few that were released just weren’t breaking new ground. As a result, everyone claimed RPGs were dead, but they were dead only because developers weren’t doing enough with them, and people got bored and moved on to something else.” “When Condor brought Diablo to us, it was such a natural and obvious concept that we all thought ‘This will kick butt. This will be cool.’ Because it addressed us as gamers and brought something fresh to the table.” Roper says the same sort of intuitive spark flashed when the idea of an adventure games was presented to them. “When Capitol Multimedia (a division of Davidson – the company that owns Blizzard) came to us and presented us with the idea for an adventure game based in the WarCraft universe,” he says, “it seemed a very natural course to take. The idea of expanding ... ---- Внимание! Это Песочница номер семь. Нажимаем Править в верхнем правом углу и начинаем править. В этой песочнице (странице) можно тренироваться сколько угодно. Вноси новое. Тестируй разметку. Проверяй знание синтаксиса...